The Rules of Society
The Rules of Society are a social code, developed and approved by a several of the more influential nations on Adelrune, that set forth expectations of behavior and interactions between the social classes. As part of the agreement with the Celestine Empire that bridged the gap between the Human and Effendal Returned in Solace, the Celestine detachment on Tear mandated that Solace follow the Rules of Society. This has caused some disagreement amongst the Returned, particularly those of the Savage Nations whose faiths are not offered protection. The Solace Council has ruled that Effendal are to be recognized within Solace as befits their equivalent social status. Nations that have Ratified and Abide by The Rules of Society: *The Amalgamation *The Celestine Empire *The Nadine Empire *Dace *The Eirie *Cestral *Castle Thorn *Cole *Mandala *Ad Decimum *Solace Text of the Ratified Rules of Society: The Rules of Society ''Statement of Purpose: The Rules of Society are bylaws accepted by all civilized nations. They add an element of grace to an otherwise cruel and barbaric world. In short, they are rules of etiquette that span nations and foster dialog among noble minds. These rules were drafted by the Amalgamation and ratified by the Nadine Empire, the Citystates, and lastly, the Celestine Empire. To begin, there are three classes within society: the peasantry, the nobility, and the royalty. It is very difficult to be born within one class and rise to another, yet this is possible. Not all of those within each social class are the same; for instance, a peasant merchant is clearly far superior to an impoverished beggar. It is then with righteous conviction that the 'pins of status' were first made. A pin of status is a piece of gold, silver, or jewel that is pinned upon one's clothes above the left breast, typically close to the collar. It represents a person's ranking within that society. All civilized people are to show one another respect as befitting their station and right of privilege. These rules of society must be followed by all and enforced by each nation's constabulary. By doing this, all men and women of note are guaranteed their deserved respect, even when visiting foreign courts or traveling abroad. ''The Pins of Status: You may wear up to a number of pins as equal to your status, as follows: You may wear as many pins as your status allows; wearing more, however, is an act of treason and punishable as such. One must understand and obey their position within society. A peasant pretending to be of the noble class is punishable as treason, and anyone who dares pretend to be royalty is guilty of high treason. Further, impersonating a soldier of a nation's army or a cleric of a nation's religion is a treasonous offense. This does not apply to armies or religions outside of the nations participating in the Rules of Society. The barbaric ways and heretical beliefs of the Savage Nations are not to be respected. Though all nobles and members of society are encouraged to wear their pins and symbols of office at all times, it is not required. It is one's right to wear fewer pins, or even no pins at all. At first, this practice may seem odd; some merchants or traveling lords, however, may wish to slip through certain locations without drawing attention to themselves. Other lords, renowned for their connection to their people, will show their unity by abstaining the privileges of class. Frequently, soldiers or clergy members will not display their pins, as their status is obvious based on their attire. When doing this, however, you should understand and accept the fact that you will often not be treated as is your right. It is, therefore, to the discretion of your host nation whether or not to punish those who act against you in ways that violate the Rules of Society. This is a risk that one takes when not displaying one's societal rank. ''Punishable Offenses: So long as your status is displayed and known to those around you, you are granted many privileges. Violating the protections that the Rules of Society offer force your host nation to take action. That nation will enforce its own laws, in addition to the laws of society. :''Treasonous Offenses ::~ Wearing more pins than one is allowed ::~ Impersonating nobility ::~ Impersonating a soldier ::~ Impersonating a constable ::~ Impersonating a clergy member of a nation's religion ::~ Speech against nobility by a peasant ::~ Challenging a noble to a duel if you are a peasant ::~ An attack on a noble during times of peace ::~ Violating the terms of a duel sanctioned by a magistrate :Highly Treasonous Offenses ::~ Impersonating royalty ::~ Speech against royalty by a peasant or a noble ::~ Challenging a royal to a duel if you are a peasant or a noble ::~ An attack on a royal during times of peace :Unforgivable Offenses ::~ An attack on a ruler, his immediate family, or an heir apparent during times of peace ::~ An attack on the leader of a nation's religion during times of peace Unforgivable offenses are just that: unforgivable. It is a single act that has the ability to destabilize an entire nation, potentially causing death, war, rebellion, and in short, the end of society as we know it. It is for this reason that it cannot be tolerated by any civilized society. Whereas a host nation may determine how to punish those guilty of treason or high treason, the punishment for unforgivable offenses is clear. The punishment is harsh, but it is to send one clear message. Those found guilty of committing an unforgivable offense are to be executed, along with their children, parents, brothers, sisters, and spouses. This is an unforgivable punishment for an unforgivable offense. ''Duels and Honorable Combat: ''Challenges: The burdens of status yield their own reward. In duels, it is against the Rules of Society for a lesser class to challenge a superior class. This does not refer to a peasant beggar challenging a peasant merchant -- as they are both peasants -- but rather a peasant challenging a noble or a noble challenging a royal. A superior class may challenge a lesser, but not the other way around. A challenge may be made in any number of ways, but it must be clear to all parties concerned that a challenge has been issued, what the terms are, and when and where the duel will take place. All details of the challenge are to be worked out before the duel. In some nations, unauthorized duels of honor may be illegal; however, as agreed within these Rules of Society, duels may be sanctioned by a nation's magistrate. Once sanctioned, it becomes a treasonable offense to break the agreed-upon terms. This includes a warrior's reluctance to kill his opponent if the terms of the duel are to the death. Champions: You may have anyone champion you who bears your favor or a mark that signifies them as your champion. The champion must have faithfully worn your mark or favor prior to the challenge, and must be of a social status high enough to meet the expectations of society. For instance: If a noble lady has a peasant champion, and a peasant merchant offends her and a challenge is issued against him, her peasant champion may defend her. Her champion is victorious, but the merchant's noble benefactor is offended and issues his own challenge against the noble lady. In such a case, the peasant champion may not defend her against the noble's claim. In this sense, having a champion of as high a status as possible is beneficial. ''One's Favor and the Marks of Society'' Since the dawn of the knowing, ladies have bestowed their favors upon their champions. It is a symbol of honor and integrity to both the lady and the warrior defending her. It is in this vein that only one bearing the favor or mark of their lord or lady may serve as a champion in duels or contests of honor. A Favor is traditionally a silken scarf bearing a lady's colors, frequently with her name embroidered into the cloth itself. Lords tend to grant their champions a mark, which often bears his seal or personal symbol -- anything that is recognizably his and marks the champion as someone in his service. A man or woman of any level within society may give his or her mark or favor to anyone else, of any level within society, who accepts it. There are many social connotations connected with this; for instance, it is very unusual for a noble to be the champion of a peasant, although cases do exist. It is also seen as promiscuous for a lady to give out too many favors. Some men, however, see it as a challenge to collect as many favors as possible, while others -- often knights -- take pride in only ever accepting one favor and hold it as a symbol of devotion and fidelity. Images can be found on the Adelrune Forums :